The Truth About Evil
by arnbrosia
Summary: Meadow is tired of being the shadows of her siblings, Andie and Lev are not fitting the Athena stereotype, Valentine won't tell anyone the father of her child, Calypso and Belle are a power hungry couple, and New Rome can only put off the prophecy for so long. (T for language and mature themes.)
1. One : Meadow

_One ; Meadow_

Meadow quickly came to conclusion that being teased by demigods was much worse than being teased by mortals. She was used to the giggles and the eye rolls from her peers at school and even just strangers in public, but secret whispers and half-bloods looking away when you came into view was a billion times worse. Meadow knew these were the people she was stuck with. She was now stuck with a title tattooed across her forehead: The Only Child of The Big Three to be Incredibly Unheroic. With a name like Meadow, she'd assumed a minor god or something and she could just fade back, like she always did. Though, now she realized that would not be the case. She would forever live in the shadows of her hero of a brother and her sister, Valentine, who wasn't exactly heroic, but definitely intimidating. Both, however, were tall and built and had glares that could make someone quake in fear. Meadow knew blatantly, she did not. She would be the baby and a good laugh to everyone else.

She quickly learned after being claimed, to keep her head down and try to be invisible. The whole idea of being the daughter of Poseidon was dumb to her, she wasn't even that big a fan of the water. Percy and Valentine could spend all day there. Valentine caught up with her little Juneabe (who was annoying if you asked Meadow), and Percy who would just go under and never come up. Meadow watched most the time. They invited her to be nice, she was their sister after all. Though, they never paid her much thought. They would try and get her to get in the water, but she would always say she didn't have a swim suit on or she didn't want to catch a cold. They always told her she was full of dumb excuses, but never pushed.

Meadow would never admit it, but she was extremely jealous of Valentine. She was the perfect young half-blood, other than her already being a single mother, she was nothing less than a blossoming heroine. She was tall and strong and built to fight. She towered over most of the other campers and was barely fifteen. She was beautiful. She caught attention from everyone. Her eyes matched their brother's perfectly. Her hair was lighter, however, but long and thick. Meadow was only a year younger and she was scrawny, short, and looked like a fifth grader. This was the reason people always talked behind her. She was a child of the sea, a child of the mighty Poseidon, but she did not live up to the expectation. Brown eyes, golden brown hair, brown skin. Meadow was not typical, that was for sure. She was a perfect reflection of her mother. Valentine was well liked and good at this and that. She had Percy wrapped around her finger. It would've been cool to bond with him the way she had, Meadow thought. Though, there was no similarities between them. They had nothing to bond over, even though they did share a parent.

Meadow disappeared most days, and her siblings never asked. Meadow wanted to be in her siblings' littler circle of friends, but they were heroes in training. They were nothing like Meadow. She did know, however, plenty of other campers felt this way. Except, they unlike her, were not being judged alongside the savior of Olympus. They could just sit back and hide. It was Andie who showed her this side of the camp. Andie was just another kid no one knew. She had some really elegant name that Meadow could never remember, but called herself Andie. She always seemed to have a pack of cigarettes tucked in her pocket and the tips of her hair dyed a different color. Andie was not quite as pretty. Her auburn hair was chopped off funny just under her ears and her eyes were just a regular, unoriginal, brown. She always smelled like cigarettes and wore too much eyeliner. She spat between sentences and Andie never laughed, she just kind of gave a menacing chuckled and a wicked smirk

At the particular second, Meadow was at the Poseidon table, Valentine and Percy were laughing about something and Meadow was just sort of glaring down at her plate of ravioli. She'd gotten pretty wrapped up in thought until Juneabe tapped her shoulder.

"Meadow?" June asked. It came out more like Merow in her toddler tongue.

Meadow might have jumped if she hadn't noticed Juneabe decided to sit next to her on the bench, instead of her mother. But she just sort of looked her and rose an eyebrow. Now Valentine and Percy were looking at her.

"You alright, Meadow?" Percy asked her.

Meadow tried to laugh it off, but it came out more like an awkward huff. "The bee's knees."

The table was silent, then. June kept looking at her while getting cheese all over her cheeks. It took a few moments but eventually Valentine pulled Percy back into a conversation. The pavilion was dismissed and Percy ran off to catch up with his girlfriend, Annabeth, and Valentine went to take June to the bathroom. Leaving Meadow looking stranded, since Andie was nowhere in sight. The campfire seemed to drag on forever without Andie sitting beside her making snide comments. Sure, they were usually incredibly rude, but nevertheless they were funny.

Meadow had zoned out the second time for that day when Andie plopped down next to her with Lev trailing behind. "What did I miss?" She whispered, managing to get some spit on Meadow. Meadow just wiped it away and grinned. "Four awful throwback songs and two kids throwing oogly eyes at each other."

Andie did one of her awful snort laughs. "Sounds about right."

Meadow directed her attention to Lev. "Hey, Lev, how are ya'?" She smiled at him softly.

He blinked at her and stuttered out an: "I'm alright," Lev was always nervous. Meadow couldn't seem to find it annoying. He was a good kid. He just got into a lot of trouble because he got dragged around by his twin sister, Andie. Though, Meadow was sure they weren't dead or in prison because Lev was the sensible one and didn't let Andie drag him into anything too dangerous.

Meadow ended up with her head in Andie lap; Andie playing with her hair. Andie had a crust made of imperial gold, but something about Meadow just made her drill a little hole for her crawl through so she could make a home in the soft, sweet center. Andie was telling her about the time Lev got stuck in a tree and she had to climb up and carry him down. Lev gave a little detail here and there, but as usual, Andie did most of the talking. They were talking in whispers and laughing silently as Andie combed her fingers through Meadow's thick, wavy gold hair. Meadow hated brushing it, she just had too much to worry about it every morning. She usually just tucked it away in a bun and called it a day. So, Andie's fingers kept getting caught.

"You know," Andie began. "Being a kid of Athena is not all it's cracked up to be, Russo." Andie said using Meadow's last name for emphasis. "The entire cabin is a bunch of know-it-alls. The worse part is they do actually know most everything."

Meadow laughed. "And you don't exactly match the rest of them,"

Andie rolled her eyes. "I'm aware, Meadow. No one even knew Athena had twins until Lev and I came around." Andie was grinning her signature crooked grin. "And your brother's little honey is the most annoying of them all." Andie raised her chin and mockingly cleared her throat. "I'm Annabeth Chase and I think I know everything just because I'm the architect of Olympus. Everyone worships me and I think I'm better than you." Meadow was shaking her head with a smile through Andie's impersonation. "The only sane person in that stinkin' cabin in Malcom and Karma. And Karma seems to constantly have a stick up her ass."

"At least there is someone sane in your cabin. Valentine is all high and mighty and Percy is an actual idiot. And then there's the kid,"

Now Lev was giggling beside them. "You guys are gonna get us in trouble!" Meadow laughed.

Andie rolled her eyes. "You sound as if that's something new."

The campers were wrapping up whatever they were doing and leaving in all directions.

"I'm gonna take one last smoke before lights out, you comin'?" Andie asked, standing.

Meadow nodded following behind her. They moved beside the crowd then ducked toward the forest. Andie always took her cigarette breaks right on the border between the forest and the rest of camp. She lit the end and took a deep drag. Lev was awkward as ever, not really knowing what to do with himself. Meadow held out her hand for Andie to give her the cigarette.

Andie rose an eyebrow. "You sure, babygirl?"

Meadow grumbled taking the cigarette from her. "Don't call me that, Andie." She put the butt between her lips and took a hard drag. It burned all down her throat and into her lungs.

"Touchy," Andie mumbled grabbing back for the cigarette. Andie finished the cigarette and wound her arm into Meadow's. "Let's hurry," Andie whispered. "I'm not sure we can afford to be late for lights out again."

Meadow gave a short laugh. "As if you truly care,"

Andie snorted back. "I guess you're right." She stopped infront of Meadow's cabin. "But I'm giving my cabin 'a bad name'. Poor Annabeth has an trouble child to deal with." Andie mocked.

Meadow rolled her eyes. "Night, Andie."

Valentine was not pleased to see Meadow show up late, again. "Explain yourself, missy." Her arms were crossed and her eyes were all tight. Valentine was probably the most annoying person Meadow had ever met. Though, if she could she would switch lives with her.

"I was out with Andie," Meadow said confidently, striding to her bunk.

Percy sighed. "You know Andie's bad news, Meadow. Annabeth told me-"

Meadow groaned. "I don't care. Yes, Andie is rough around the edges but she is an amazing person. Stop worrying about me so damn much. I can take care of myself."

Valentine rolled her eyes. She was going to drop the topic. She may have been maternal, but she didn't care much for Meadow. Percy, however, was watching Meadow.

"We only worry because we care-"

"Bull, Percy. You don't care when they others tease. 'Poseidon's flop', 'The good for nothing', 'you call that a child of the big three?'. Bull 'you care'. Valentine over there just cares about herself and that annoying brat of hers-"

"Meadow!" Both of her siblings yelled at once.

Meadow sighed. "Sorry, I went to far."

Percy sighed and motioned for her to come sit next to him. Reluctantly, Meadow obliged. "You may be the smallest, but that does not make you less. I didn't know the others were picking on you, honest."

The entire conversation felt the cigarette smoke, but not only in her lungs, but in her stomach and heart and everywhere else. Guilt, she decided.

"Well, they are." Was all Meadow replied with.

Percy sighed again and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I should have asked sooner."

Meadow shrugged his arm off and stood, moving back to her bunk. "It's ok, I guess, but I'm tired. So, night. And sorry Valentine."

Valentine just watched her and gave her a soft nod.

* * *

**So my name's Kaylee and this is my first fanfiction in a very long time. This is going to OC heavy but still include the main protagonists. The entire idea is thought out to a tee, so it is only a matter of actually writing it. You can find me at .com. It would be super is you left reviews? Don't hate my characters just yet, you haven't even seen the worst of them yet. ((Personally I want feedback on my characters and characterization of Percy since he's not mine?)) But yeah. Hope you like it. I should get to update within the next few days. **


	2. Two : Meadow

_Two ; Meadow_

Andie had managed to pull Meadow away from her first activity of the day. Lev was still groggy and just kind of blinking at the world as Andie lit a cigarette. They stood deeper in the forest than usual. Usually, they would hide behind one of the first trees that surrounded the forest. Andie might have been impulsive, but she wasn't dumb. She wasn't going to get caught in the forest filled with monsters with no weapons other than her lighter. Though, today, Andie seemed to be particularly ballsy. They were a good few meters in. Meadow could hear the nymphs talking around her, but didn't care enough to look for any. Some were just talking others were giggling. Meadow was watching Andie, however.

"Where do you even get those from? They don't even sell them here." Meadow asked.

Andie smirked, "I know someone,"

Meadow snorted. "Of course you do." Andie sat down in the dirt next to her brother, who's eyes were beginning to close. Meadow promptly plopped into her lap and took the cigarette from her mouth to take a drag.

"What's got you huffin' and puffin' lately? I know you hate smoke." Andie questioned, taking the cigarette back. It was true. Her mother had been a heavy smoker. It turned their walls yellow and made her clothes constantly reek. She often complained about it. Her mother would sigh and say she was sorry, but never made any attempt to quit.

Meadow shrugged. "Beats me." Meadow lied.

"Your siblings still givin' you shit?" Lev asked in a sleepy voice.

Meadow snickered. Sleepy Lev was the funniest thing Meadow had ever seen. He talks more and it usually comes out pretty unintelligent. It takes a good two hours for Lev to become well Lev.

"I guess. I never know with Percy. It's like her disapproves, but doesn't want to hurt my feelings. Then again, I can't read anyone so froget I even said that." Meadow said. "Valentine just needs to take a chill pill and take the knife out of her ass. She's intolerable." Meadow answered between chuckles. Lev was still giving her a dopey look.

"Well fuck them," Andie stated. "And fuck mine while we're at it. Except Lev, of course. He can stay. And Karma. She's cool."

Now the trio was laughing, passing around the cigarette. Andie lit another for herself as Lev and Meadow passed the other back and forth.

"How long until anyone notices we're gone?" Lev asked, finally beginning to come to.

Andie shrugged, a bright grin still spread across her face. "Who cares."

Andie eventually went to playing with Meadow's hair. Meadow couldn't tell, but it felt like she was braiding it. Lev was plucking blades of grass and compiling them. Andie was telling a story about something that their dad did, and Meadow zoned out as Andie's fingers combed softly through her hair. Andie was a good storyteller. She knew when to pause and when to elaborate. However, Meadow was just too soothed by Andie playing with her hair to keep up.

"Lysandra and Leverett Baquero!" A voice interrupted.

"Shit," Andie cursed, quickly pulling Meadow to her feet. "It's Annabeth," Lev looked terrified.

"Come on, quick. Let's go find Karma." Andie whispered, grabbing Meadow and pulling her deeper into the forest.

Lev was right behind them, stumbling over himself.

"Wait, what?" Meadow rasped. Meadow was dragged, and Lev was right on the back of her shoes.

There was Karma, perched on one of the rock pieces of Zeus' Fist. She was maybe only four or five feet above the ground, but she sat with her legs crossed. Karma was the prettiest girl at camp, if you asked Meadow. She was made of soft, gentle features, but had sickeningly dark blue eyes. You might even have to look twice to really see they were blue. She had a deep gold tan and was tall and curvy. She rarely wore camp shirts and always wore jean shorts fashioned with lace or paint; she even often wore leggings and pattern tights under them. Her hair was always in some sort of complex braid or bun. Every time she saw her hair was a different shade of lavender or purple. Though, she never colored her roots, she always had a good two inches of dark black natural color. The only make up she wore was dark red lipstick that never seemed to smear or fade. She was drop dead gorgeous in Meadow's opinion. She never even had to try. She was also fearless, which was easily displayed by the fact that she'd skipped some lesson to hang out on Zeus' Fist. No one really liked to go near it after some kampi attack or something, Meadow never really listened, but Karma didn't care. Karma was a free spirit and had no impulse control.

"Hey Karma!" Andie yelled up to her.

"Andie!" Karma grinned, jumping from her spot. A piece of her braid came out, which she promptly tucked back in behind her ear. "Meadow right?" She asked, giving Meadow a friendly smile. Even her teeth were perfect.

"Yeah, I'm Meadow,"

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you. Andie talks about you all the time." Karma said.

"Karma!" Andie yelped.

"Well," Karma said. "I got you another pack and a message,"

Andie rose an eyebrow. She pulled out a few drachmas from her pocket and handed them to Karma, who traded her a pack of cigarettes. "What did they say?"

"She's waking up," Karma said. "They can't stop it. We can't buy anymore time. They have to finish putting the Battalion together, but have yet to find a commander. Time is running out, Andie." The two were no longer including Meadow in the conversation. They seemed to have forgotten she was there at all. Lev was watching intently. He knew what was going on.

"I know, Karma." Andie said. "I still think you should be the commander."

Karma shook her head. "I have an assignment already, Andie. And so do you and Lev."

"Does anyone want to fill me in?" Meadow interrupted.

Andie almost jumped out of her skin. "Meadow, babygirl, there's a lot going on. I don't want to worry you."

"First off, don't call me babygirl," Meadow hated the nickname. She knew Andie meant it with love, but she was already teased for being the baby, she didn't need her only friend reminding her. "Second off, I can handle whatever it you guys are talking about. I'm not a child."

Karma gave Meadow a sad smile. "Look, Meadow, it doesn't really concern you. Maybe in the future you'll stand with us. But for now, it's best you know as little as possible."

Meadow huffed. "Stop treating me like a child. Stop talking to me like a child. Stop."

Andie sighed. "Meadow-"

"Whatever," Meadow grumbled. "They should be calling for lunch soon. We should get going." Meadow curled her arm through Lev's, to make a point to Andie. Lev beamed and tightened his grip on her. Meadow stomped off, Lev in toe, leaving Karma and Andie behind.

"Lev," Meadow began. "Do you know what they were talking about?"

Lev nodded. They were emerging from the forest and following the crowd to the pavilion, managing to fall behind a clump of people.

"What were they talking about?" Meadow tried to sound sweet and maybe cute. But Lev just shrugged.

"Come on, Lev, don't play dumb. Karma said you and Andie had an assignment. I'm not a complete idiot." Meadow was going to get irritated with Lev if he kept up this act.

"Look, Meadow, I really shouldn't talk about it, alright?" Lev didn't stutter once through the entire sentence, which was odd for him.

It made Meadow blink before answering. "Why? Is it some big secret?"

Lev nodded in response. "Another time, I'll tell you, alright?" Lev said. "I'll tell you at the campfire. Andie and Karma have some business to take care of… Then I'll tell you. I've been trying to get Andie to tell you, but she keeps refusing. Saying you weren't what we needed. But I know it's you,"

"What kind of business? And what am I needed for?" Meadow was thinking about punching Lev for being so vague and mysterious about the situation.

"Bye, Meadow," He hurried off to his table, leaving Meadow a little shocked in thought. Though, Meadow was sure she would punch him later.

Meadow lowered her head and hurried off to the Poseidon table. Valentine was giving her signature judgment eyes, not that Meadow really cared. Valentine was a crap person who deserved to have her stupid eyes reflected back at her. She gave her offerings and sat across from her siblings and her niece, who were silent. Percy looked up, but didn't say anything. Juneabe looked to her mother, who kept trying not to look Meadow in the eyes.

"What?" Meadow finally said. She didn't mean for it to come out snarky, but it did and might have even been offensive.

"Where have you been?" Percy asked. He didn't sound angry. He didn't sound disappointed. Meadow wasn't sure what he did sounded like.

Meadow just gave him a look, and he backed off. For now.

"You know none of us approve of your little flirtation with Lysandra," Valentine said. Gods her voice was nasally, Meadow noted.

"She goes by Andie." Meadow couldn't imagine calling Andie by her full first name. It was too formal and elegant to be Andie's name. "And I couldn't give a shit. And she's just my friend."

Percy was now glancing between his two sisters. Meadow could tell he wasn't sure who to side with. June looked terrified and scooted closer to Percy, almost climbing into his lap.

Meadow and Valentine were now glaring at each other. It was Meadow who pulled away first with an overly exaggerated eye roll.

* * *

Meadow found a spot toward the back at the campfire. She kept looking for Lev or Andie, maybe even Karma, but she found no one.

It took a few minutes, but Lev came and sat next to her. "Hey," he whispered. The other campers were mid-song and paying no attention to anything outside their little bubbles.

"Hi," Meadow answered.

"Why don't you come with me?" Lev was still whispering under the singing voices. He wrapped his hand around her wrist and pulled her up from her spot. Meadow followed behind him. Lev is good at being inconspicuous. Meadow's pretty sure he got that from Andie.

He tugged her along, and no one seemed to notice. She knew where they were going: Zeus' Fist.

"You wanted me to tell you about earlier, right? Well, someone else who tells it better is calling soon." Lev said. It was getting dark and Meadow couldn't see much. "I convinced Andie it was time to tell you." He added on quickly.

"Who?"

"You'll see,"

Karma and Andie were sitting at the base of the rock pile talking quickly. Andie was flickering her lighter, which was the only reason she saw them. They turned when they heard Lev and Meadow coming. Trees rustled in the dark and the two girls voices were raspy, in quick whispers. They seemed to almost be arguing over something. Meadow didn't know Andie was this close to Karma. Then again, if Karma was the person who brought her cigarettes, there was no doubt she kissed up to her.

"I got Meadow," Lev said.

Andie beamed. "I never thought this day would come." She stood and pulled Meadow into a hug. Meadow thought she might gag on the pride that seemed to ooze from her. The worst part was she had no clue what Andie was so proud of.

"Andie, she should call soon." Karma said quickly, motioning the girls to come back over.

"Who?" Meadow questioned.

"Our fleet leader: Calypso."

* * *

**so hi hello im back with another piece. the plot is rolling pretty quick. pls dont hate my babies yet. they are going to get way worse. reviews are cute ya feel?**


	3. Three : Meadow

Three : Meadow

"Wait like-" Meadow was interrupted as the Iris Message shimmered into view.

Karma looked slightly confused as she glanced at the face staring back at her. Meadow would've guessed a Grecian princess. Her skin was dark earthy brown and her hair was even darker, but not black; the color of withered, sagacious bark. Her hair was tucked in an elegant bun but small bouncy curls still managed to be free from containment, framing her face. She had strong features and bright brown eyes, but Meadow thought maybe there was specs of green mixed in her irises. Though, in the dark it was hard to tell. Everything about her seemed elegant and gracious. She wore what looked to a simple blue summer dress, but Meadow only saw from her elbows up. Behind her was a crackling camp fire and a few people walking back and forth in the shadows of the blazing flames. It was dark where she was too.

"Where's Calypso?" Andie inquired, watching the image of the girl.

"She had something to tend to. She asked for me to make the call," The girl said. Her voice was smooth as almond milk, and just as sweet.

"Well, this is Meadow," Andie motioned to her.

The girl smiled. She was no older than sixteen, if she was even sixteen. The girl studied Meadow of a moment before nodding in what seemed like approval.

"My name is Belle," The name fit her so well. It was simple but beautiful and graceful. "Daughter of Apollo,"

"Um, I'm Meadow," She already knows that, dumbass, Meadow thought. "Daughter of Poseidon."

Belle grinned. "Wonderful, I have yet to get a child of the Big Three to join us."

"Join what, exactly?" Meadow asked.

Belle blinked. "No one's told you yet?" Meadow shook her head.

"I give you guys a simple job and you half-ass it, as usual." Belle sighed, eyes squinched at Karma and Andie.

Andie and Karma looked to the ground. Meadow had never seen Andie not fight back. Belle rolled her eyes with an exasperated sigh.

"There's a prophecy. There always is, really, but this one is very hush hush. I heard it from the Romans." Belle seemed a bit uneasy, like she didn't want to keep talking. Like the subject might cause her physical pain. Nevertheless, she continued: "I spent a few years at Camp Half-Blood, but it wasn't for me. I told them I was going home to my mother and would be back for summer, which did not happen. I have no clue what they thought became of me. I checked in and out of New Rome on occasion since my mother lived about an hour from there. I still wanted to keep up with the other side of my bloodline. They don't like to talk about it, the prophecy, I mean. But I eventually got someone to spill the beans." Belle said.

"So, this prophecy, is to do with all the talk of jobs and assignments everyone has been talking about?" Meadow paused before daring to put in: "And sneaking around and leaving me out of, if I may add." Belle found the last part funny. Meadow didn't. Belle let out a small laugh.

Belle nodded, her post laugh smile still stretched across her perfect pink lips, a few curls falling into her face. "Calypso runs half the Battalion, the Greek half, and Ryder runs the other half, the Roman half."

"Calypso, like the one with the curse and all that? And who's Ryder?" Meadow questioned.

"Well," Belle began. "Ryder is a son of Bellona. He's like you Meadow, forgotten behind a hero sibling. You'll meet him eventually. Calypso, well, she's no longer cursed. Her curse was lifted and a lot of bad things happened and she was blamed and shamed by the Greeks. So she signed on to help run the Battalion. Ryder had been looking for someone to recruit Greeks, and I'm pretty sure he wanted to sleep with her too, but that's beside the point."

"Belle," Karma said. "Let's get to the point,"

"Oh yes! The point!" Belle grinned.

The children of the sea shall lose their most noble to the darkest of deceits.

But beware the curse New Rome has seized,

As all good is lost as evil is released.

Belle finished and Meadow was still stuck at the first line, 'The children of the sea shall lose their most noble to the darkest of deceits.'

"Am I the child?" Meadow blurted.

"What?" Andie and Karma asked in unison.

"Am I the child of the sea?"

Belle shrugged. "Prophecies are never what is expected. Though, I don't believe any of us have deceived you, so my first instinct is to say no."

True, Meadow noted. "So the Battalion...what are they fighting against?"

"Well, it took some time to trace down that information, young grasshopper," Belle laughed at her grasshopper comment. Again, Meadow did not find something as amusing as Belle. "You see, once I heard of this prophecy I had to know what the curse New Rome had seized was. When I met Ryder he told me he had heard it from Calypso. When the Romans raided Greece, you can image the gods were not happy. And they were not happy about having their identities changed. Gives them headaches and split personalities. Though, the put up with it. For a while. When they built New Rome, the gods were angry, and felt slightly insulted. Rome had sprung back, but not their homeland. It was like mockery. Greeks had a Camp where their children barely lived to adulthood, but the Romans were getting married and having children and dying old. They began to form a plan, they would rebuild Greece on the rubble of New Rome. That was the curse. The Romans found out, and had to put a stop to it. And for a while they had, but they can only put off fate for much longer."

"You haven't answered my original question-" Meadow tried, but Belle held up a hand to quiet her. Meadow was liking Belle less and less. She thought too highly of herself.

"I'm getting there." Belle had an attitude. Meadow kept interjecting, and Belle was too high and mighty to take it without adding a sharp edge when she cut Meadow off. When they build New Greece, they plan to crown a king and queen: rulers of the land. They're supposed to be children of the gods, the rulers that is. And they also plan to destroy anyone standing in the way of their plan. Everyone wants to be somewhere on the hierarchy ladder. And not blown to bits, so might as well fight on their side."

The message began to shimmer with color and ripple like a cloudy puddle in a gas station parking lot, and ended abruptly with Belle yelling something in Latin that Meadow didn't quite catch and then, "I have to go, much to do," And Belle's image evaporated.

Andie took Meadow's hand, tightly. "You okay?"

Meadow swallowed hard, nodding. "I-I think so."

"I know it's a lot, babygirl, but we need you." Andie was staring Meadow dead in the eyes. Her dark eyes were soft with worry and panic and fret and distress. See could see the way Andie searched her eyes and face that she was going to protect her. For once, Andie's nickname for her didn't sting like salt on an open wound, rather it felt soothing like mother's love and a bandage on a young child's scraped knee.

"I will join you,"


	4. Four : Belle

Four : Belle

Belle was honestly tired of Ryder checking out Calypso. That's why she socked him in the nose. She saw the way his eyes glanced along her curves, like she was something he might purchase.

"Ryder! You disgusting pig!" She yelled.

He turned with that sleazy smirk plastered on his face. She stomped to him and threw her fist into his face. Calypso had no clue what happened, she was busy talking to someone. She only turned when she heard Ryder fall to the ground with a loud thunk.

"You're lucky you rank higher than me, if you didn't I would have already broken your neck," Belle growled.

Calypso was still stunned, and Ryder was dazed. Blood was dripping out of his nose and he seemed to be spitting some out of his mouth as well.

"Belle!" Calypso called after her. Though, Belle was still bubbling with fury and she could feel the heat under her skin. She didn't slow to let Calypso keep up. "Carabella Phil-"

"Don't you dare finish that, Calypso!" Belle shrieked. Belle stopped and turned to face Calypso. Calypso expected her eyes to filled with hate but they seemed solemn, sad. Belle crossed her arms across herself, trying to make herself smaller. Maybe even disappear.

Calypso went right up to her, their noses almost touching. She gave her a half smile. "Carabella Philyra Rexing," And Calypso's lips met Belle's. They still tasted like sugary sunshine and coconuts, just as they always did. They parted and Calypso wiped the tear Belle hadn't realized had fallen. "What happened? Why did you hurt Ryder?" Calypso's voice was soft and calm.

"He was looking at you-"

Calypso pecked her lips again. "Green eyed monster?"

Belle laughed, but it wasn't because it was funny. "No. He looked at you like, like, he could take you if he wanted. The way he looks at all the girls." Belle smirked, eyeing Calypso's lips again. "Too bad for his wandering eyes, this one's mine." Calypso yelped when they kissed again, but as she always did: she melted against Belle.

There was cough behind them. "Are you two done?"

Calypso pulled away first. "Oh, Silas, hi um, yeah." Calypso stuttered. "Tell the others we're having a meeting in ten, at the fire." Calypso's face became bright red, the blush spreading down to her collarbones.

The boy nodded.

Calypso locked her fingers through Belle's. "Well, if that was the case then thank you."

"Anything for you," Belle grinned. "No one turns my princess into eye candy just to jack off to later."

Calypso rolled her eyes. "Such a romantic,"

The Battalion was seated around the campfire. Young girls with braids down their shoulders sat in the front, flames flickering across their cheekbones. Though, they may be no older than thirteen, their eyes sparkled and gleamed with war. Boys with bulky arms and scarred skin stood in the back. Their eyes also reflected bloodshed.

"Welcome back," Calypso spoke. Her voice quieted the crowd. "We have selected a commander." Calypso paused. "A child of Poseidon,"

Whispers erupted from the crowd.

"Silence!" Belle yelled. "Listen, we are still outnumbered by hundreds. Though, I know she will lead us to victory. We shall walk the palace floors of New Greece!"

The crowd of demigods whistled and hollered. Everyone wanted to rule.

"Now," Calypso said. "We must strengthen the Battalion. Make sure the titans know the plan. We still need one last piece of the puzzle: The original king of New Greece, Percy Jackson." Calypso knew that if she paused she would not be able to quiet the crowd so she kept on without stopping. "His weakness is loyalty. We will exploit it, bend him to our will. His dear sister will bring us the answer. Andie and Karma have gained her trust, she believes all they've said. Once we have the son of the sea on our side, we will send in a spy to find the princess and bring her back. We will decide then what to do with her. Then we will bring New Rome and Camp Half-Blood to their knees! We shall storm their homes and burn their buildings. We shall begin a new era!"

The crowd went back to it's screams and the girls in the front stood up, grins across their faces. With the flames dancing along their lips, even in the darkness, they all looked wicked.

* * *

**sorry this is so short. but i felt this was a good place to stop. i kept trying to think of more to add which is why it took longer to finish but nothing. so heres this short thing idk. but anyway it would be super duper if i could get some reviews and things? i know calypso seems weird but it'll make sense when she talks about getting off ogygia later. what do you think of my ocs? theyre my babies heart eyes**


	5. Five : Karma

_Five : Karma_

Karma had always cherished her quirks and differences, but lately that was getting more difficult. Everyone around her was a warrior or a hero, and she was just cunning and light on her feet. She could think her way out of anything. She outsmarted teachers in elementary school and blackmailed the older kids at recess. She knew how to use words to bend people to her will. It was her magic trick.

Her mother always told her she was special and she shouldn't be ashamed of that. She got frustrated easily and often forgot what she doing or talking about. Though, through the years she got better at being conscious. She learned to step outside herself and see the world from an unbiased view and take a moment to smell the rose. Though now, with war on the horizon, she'd be lucky to catch a whiff while running by the rose bush.

Camp Half-Blood was a whole different ball game. The things that made her different, made her average, and the things that used to make her average made her different. She'd grown up beside a mother who spent her entire life working for women's rights. She had strong beliefs in feminism and intelligence. She wrote books and seemed to have the answer to every question Karma ever had. She'd been in the military when she was young, until she lost her left leg and was sent home. She was a spitting image of her mother. She had the same dark blue eyes and the same button nose. She had the same black hair, untamable hair. Though, her mother says she got her wisdom from her father. She got his ears and golden tan skin. Her mother never said much about her father. She said he'd found her work interesting and Karma was the greatest gift he could have ever given her. She was her mother's world. Her mother wanted nothing more than to keep her little girl safe and happy. So when she was claimed by Athena, Karma was confused to say the least.

She already had a mother. One she looked just like and talked like and thought like. Her mother wouldn't lie to her. The cabin counselor, Annabeth, had asked her about her father when she got her bunk.

"I don't have one," She'd said.

"Of course you have one." Annabeth had argued. It did sound dumb to try and say she didn't have one at all, Karma thought later looking back at the occasion. "Did you not know him?" She asked.

"I have two mothers." Karma said.

Annabeth rose an eyebrow. Karma could see her thoughts fixing together and shifting behind her grey eyes, until she looked away and back at whatever was on her desk. "I mean, I guess it's possible."

She went in to describe how children of Athena are born from her mind and gifts to the people she connects with. So Karma did have two mothers.

Andie and Lev were claimed the next evening. Andie was not someone Karma wanted anything to do with, at first. She never brushed her hair and was chopped off short and uneven. It seemed like every pair of jeans she owned had rips and tears. Though, she wanted to be friends with Lev. He looked nothing like his twin sister. He was lankier than her, but also shorter. He had shaggy red hair and hazel eyes. He had deep dimples and a sparkle in his eyes. It was hard to believe they were twins, even siblings. But you could tell by the way Andie kept him close, that that was her baby brother and would never let anyone hurt him.

However, as the weeks went by, Karma came around to liking Andie. She was actually kind when no one was looking. She always comforted her brother and never left his side. They moved in perfect synchronization. Then when Meadow came to camp, Andie took to her. Karma saw the way she looked at her, the little glimmer in her eyes she got when Meadow lit up. Meadow softened Andie. Karma was recruited to the Battalion by Belle right before she left. Karma had been close to Belle. She was the over protected daughter of Apollo. Her mother had been from India and moved to America at a very young age. Belle didn't really talk about her birth mother, because she was adopted. She'd only met her once when she was little. Belle sent Karma Iris Messages every evening and told her all about her life and about the Battalion. She told her about the stolen princess and about a child of a titan at Camp and that the Battalion needed a commander and how she fell in love with Calypso and how she needed Karma to join the Battalion. Karma agreed. She recruited Andie and Lev, then Andie recruited Meadow. Who was supposed to be their saving grace. It made Karma laugh at first. Meadow was short and boney. She had no features that stood out and seemed to be boiling with spite. She was clumsy and was easily angered. She was small, and had a short fuse. Though, Karma went through with the plan.

Now, Meadow was on their side. She was going to do her job thoroughly, Karma could feel it. Though, that feeling could easily be fear saying she better not mess up her job, because then everyone's going to be in trouble.

However, today was the day. Karma and Andie had recruited enough Greek demigods to begin taking everyone back to home quarters. The plan had flaws, yes, but it would have to be done quickly and leave as little damage as possible. Each evening, four to eight recruits would sneak outside the border to meet with a Battalion soldier to be taken back to home quarters. Valentine and Meadow were leaving tonight. They would be meeting Belle just over the hill. Karma would be lookout and an escort.

Karma was jumpy at dinner. Andie kept giving her look. Karma knew they couldn't afford to let Karma's nerves get in the way of their plan. Karma's stomach wouldn't settle, so she didn't eat much. No one else seemed to notice Andie and Karma shooting looks at each other.

Karma sat next to Andie, Lev, and Meadow at the campfire. No one said anything. But Andie was gripping Meadow's hand, her knuckles turning white. Lev wouldn't look at anyone. He was staring at his hands. They knew what was beginning tonight, unlike all the others. They knew that war was coming. That all these people were going to die at their hands.

The campfire ended and now they had maybe fifteen minutes to get outside the border and make a run for Belle. "You ready?" Andie whispered, taking Meadow's hand. Meadow gulped and nodded. "I guess,"

The group walked in a circle counter clockwise around the cabins. Each time, Karma flicked her nose at a couple of lingering campers who would nod and disappear into their cabin. "Now what?" Meadow whispered. The cleaning harpies would be out soon.

"To the hill. Everyone who's in tonight's run should be there soon." Karma whispered. "You and Andie go left toward the hill, Lev and I will go right. Make sure no one is following you. Now go."

Karma waved Lev along as she jogged up the hill. Lev kept up well, but she knew he was getting tired. "Just a little farther." Karma whispered.

Over the hill, Belle was talking to the group of new recruits. It looked to be the full eight maximum. Meadow and Andie were coming up to the group. Tonight's group was the largest of them all. Tomorrow would be a smaller group.

"Now," Belle began. "We have a truck parked a bit farther and we'll be on our way. Buddy up, single file line."

Karma jogged up beside Belle. "How'd it go?" She asked. The recruits were being led by Ryder and some other guy to the truck.

Belle sighed heavily, like she finally caught a moment to breathe. "Pretty well. Valentine's worried about June."

"No one is going to let anything happen to that baby." Karma said.

"No one can protect June from her father, Karma, and you very well know that."

"We should get going." Karma said, changing the subject. The two stood at the back of the line, occasionally turning to check for followers or threats.

"Alright, headcount," Belle said over the crowd of whispers. The truck came into view. The blue paint was faded and the logos that used to be on it were rusted and scraped away in the darkness. Next to the truck was a black van. Ryder opened the back of the truck. The doors screeched and everyone looked around, thinking they'd been caught. But no one bursted from the bushes. The inside was completely empty. Belle counted each recruit as they stepped in. Meadow was last in.

Andie kissed her head. "I will see you again when get there, babygirl, be brave." Andie whispered into her hair. Meadow nodded.

"Alright, everyone's here. Rules: be as quiet as possible. Whisper. We can't risk getting caught. No fighting. Once you sit down, do not get up. There's no seats or seat belts and I don't need any casualties before the war. Also, you won't be having any chaperones back here, so behave yourselves." Belle finished, and tossed her flashlight into the truck, landing in front of Meadow. "But Meadow is in charge." The doors shut and Karma wanted to cry looking at the doors of the rusty truck lock tight. Innocent lives. Young girls and boys. All because of vengeance.

"Alright, Ryder's driving the truck, we're all getting in the van. We'll keep behind them. He's the one with the truck filled with soldiers. We have to make sure every single one of them gets to home quarters unharmed." Belle said. Everyone but Karma nodded. Her eyes stung. This meant the war starting, and only their side was preparing. They had an unfair advantage. "Karma?" Andie asked.

Karma shook her head. "Yeah, sorry, just thinking."

"Alright, we should make a pit stop by morning. Get everyone fed and such. Ryder, you can make one bathroom break along the way. Put your hand out the window when you're using it. Let us cut in front of you, and we'll lead you to a Walmart or something. Wait for one of us to escort them inside to the bathroom. You get snacks or something. But do not wander far from the bathrooms. We will be behind you the entire time. If you get a bad feeling at all, IM us. We have to make it all the way down to Florida, and this is only our first transfer. In the morning we'll go to a pit stop. Let everyone freshen up. Ten minutes tops. Karma will drive then, and you'll come with us to sleep. We should get there the next day. Then you and Karma will head back immediately for the next pick up. I'll send different back up. Everyone got the plan?" Belle said. No one said anything. Belle had everything sorted.

"Good, now get in your places, we've got no time to lose."


End file.
